


In Your Arms

by CDRaum



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, i cooked like 600 cookies mainly for saint and shaxx, just so much soft and tender, love these titans, please hold me gently, season of dawning cookie shenangians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDRaum/pseuds/CDRaum
Summary: The Guardian has been showering their boyfriends in cookies. Shaxx and Saint discuss how to handle this matter.(ungendered + mute guardian, titan husbands)
Relationships: Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)/Saint-14 (Destiny), Shaxx (Destiny)/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	In Your Arms

“We should do something about our Guardian,” Shaxx rubs the back of his neck, watching Saint-14 crumble a handful of lavendar ribbon cookies to offer the pigeons. “I’m also not entirely sure those are good for the birds.”

“They are not good for me either, Shaxx,” Saint dusts his hands off and rolls his neck. Shaxx doesn’t visit often but Saint enjoys the company when he does. He has always had a soft spot for the Crucible handler. Of course, he would deny it if asked but everyone could see the undertones of it. In Shaxx’s lap was a bundle of what Saint assumed was Vanilla Blades. Their guardian had figured out their favorite recipes and used that blasted oven of Ava’s to drown them in cookies. Saint had gotten the brunt of it for the first chunk of the holiday but Shaxx soon found himself in the crossfire.

Saint turned to the other titan and tilted his head. For two guardians that never took off their helmets they managed to be expressive all the same. The helmets serverd to ensure neither man embarrassed himself with the soft smiles they had for their loved ones. Shaxx set aside the bundle with a small grumble and sat up from the ship stairs.

“I’m just saying, it’s a lot of cookies for two people. And we haven’t given them any in return either!” Shaxx squared his shoulders, put his hands on his hips, and met his husband’s gaze. Saint let out a deep laugh that put a shameless grin on Shaxx’s face, not that the exo would ever see.

“So you are really not worried about me or the bords?” Saint shook his head and closed the gap between them. “And here I was thinking you liked me!”

Shaxx only shook his head and responded by head butting the other titan. Saint let his arms fall gently around Shaxx’s torso and huff gently. Gently he leaned his head against Shaxx’s shoulder and mumbled something incoherent.

“Oh! Are we interrupting something?” Ghost’s voice startled both titans. Shaxx moved to step back but Saint only held fast.

“It is just our Guardian, they have seen you soft Shaxx. You owe me hug for insulting me so gravely,” if Saint could pout, he was. Shaxx rested his palms on Saint’s shoulders and sighed heavily.

“You are not interrupting. Saint is just being insufferable as always,” a grunt from the gray titan was the only response to that. Their guardian stepped forward, a box in their arms, and what was certainly a smile under their own helmet.

“Have you brought more cookies for me and the bords?” Saint asked, having peeked up from Shaxx’s shoulder to investigate.

“Unfortunately yes, I haven’t gotten them to stop. Ava is delighted but certainly two titans don’t need this many cookies,” the guardian shot Ghost a _look_ before stepping forward. Saint untangled himself to accept the box.

“You know we don’t eat them ALL? It’s too much sugar for even me!” Shaxx tried to sound indignant but it fell flat, softness filling the edges of his voice. The guardian only shrugged their shoulders and nestled against Shaxx’s side.

“They think it’s something about the sentiment of it,” Ghost explained, watching the trio with fondness. With the cookies deposited safely, Saint wrapped one arm loosely around Shaxx’s neck and the other around the guardian’s waist. Shaxx gently head butted his husband, resting his hand on Saint’s side, and reaching down to gently cup the back of his guardian’s neck. The guardian adjusted, moving so one arm wrapped around either titan. The hero of the city looked so small next to the two titans, barely reaching their chests. It was a mess of limbs, armor, and oddly shaped helmets but they _fit_. Three heroes, slotted together into a warm embrace, taking solace in the love they have built together.

“You three have more sugar in you than all of the cookies they’ve made,” Ghost sighed, a deep fondness filling him. Never had he been so certain that he’d made a good choice. His guardian wasn’t just able to fight, they could love just as fiercely.

“Oh hush you, we are having a moment,” Shaxx huffed, pulling his partners closer. Both Saint and the guardian laughed, the sound warming the crucible handler’s heart. Ghost made a “tsk” sound before making himself scarce.

They stayed wrapped up together for a while. They never said it but each time the guardian came home from a mission, a sense of relief filled them all. Their lives were not easy and it was no promise they could be safe. For now they could relax. Tangled up in each other’s arms, the sound of the city bustling around them, they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this may end up being my collection of drabbles for this ot3, a pair to my saint drabbles but standalone to that. catch me with 4 different drabble fic collections over my big titan husbands


End file.
